In existing condom production lines, the axis of a chain wheel of a chain wheel mechanism is arranged in parallel to the horizontal plane, and a mold body is directly mounted on a chain so as to drive the mold body to complete the dipping production of products by changing the trajectory of the chain itself. As the mold body is suspended on the chain of the chain wheel mechanism, the chain bears the weight of the mold body and drags the mold body to move and complete the dipping production of products. In this type of dipping process, the dipping production process of products depends entirely on the shape of the chain, such as the latex dipping process which depends on the bending shape and direction of the chain to dip products into the latex dipping pool. The chain will sag due to gravity, which causes the chain to be vulnerable to shaking during operation, causing the products to shift or sway back and forth in the process of chain transmission, and especially adversely affecting the even latex dipping of the latex dipping process.
In order to improve the operational stability of the chain, it is necessary to apply a greater tension force on the chain. However, over time the application of a greater tension force will shorten the chain's lifespan. Moreover, the chain lacks effective positional limitations, which leads to a problem of, during the operation of the chain wheel assembly, the chain swinging left and right on the horizontal plane, and the products suspended under the chain also swinging with it, resulting in uneven latex dipping. In addition, after the mold body turns over toward the top of the chain wheel with the guidance of the chain, the mold body can only perform the baking process and cannot perform processes like dipping, and therefore the part of the chain over the chain wheel is in the idle state, and the moving trajectory of the part of the chain over the chain wheel is wasted. Here, as the mold body is directly mounted on the chain, after the mold body enters into the baking process, the chain will also be baked together with the mold body, and the drastic change of temperature will shorten the chain's lifespan further. As the axis of the chain wheel is arranged horizontally, adjacent mold bodies need to reserve enough space between them to ensure that adjacent mold bodies will not collide because of the bending of the chain, but with the increase of the spacing between adjacent mold bodies, the equipment cost will increase, and the volume of production will decrease.
Condom production systems that avoid at least some or all of the aforementioned problems are desirable.